singularityrpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Quorra
Quorra is an isomorphic algorithm, a computer program from the closed system created by Kevin Flynn called The Grid. She arrived in-game after on July 13, 2011, after her previous version vanished, and now resides with the rest of the Tronfolk in the Tronhaus in Zone 05. age: 26 years/1200+ cycles origins: TRON: Legacy app link: '''*le application* '''hmd: *le hmd* 'played by: '''Rhi '''contact: '''AIM: Quorralated | Email: quorralated@gmail.com Setting The system that Quorra was 'spawned' in is a digital environment, comprised of the User-created construct, The Grid, and its surrounds. The User and Creator Kevin Flynn, created the Grid which physically resembles a cluster of cities with tall buildings and roads made of black, glass-like material and bright blue lights. Transport is taken via lightcycles - the digital equivalent of motorcycles - tanks, light jets, and Recognizers, large airborne vehicles that weave through the buildings with ease. The system is an entirely digital construct, existing inside a computer in Kevin Flynn's basement. Access to it from the outside is attained via a digitization laser, which converts biological forms into code. All code related to the Grid has manifested physically inside it, so once a person finds themselves digitized and inside the system, everything looks and feels real. The laws of physics and reality are considerably different within the system, however. Gravity is easier to subvert, and there is no day or night; instead, ever-present stormclouds roil in the sky, flashing with digital lightning. Instead of Users (humans), the Grid is populated primarily by programs, who have a physical, humanoid form. They are not bound by human limitations, but have weaknesses to energy-based weapons. Instead of bleeding, they leak pixels - tiny square glass-like particles that resemble their namesake on a computer screen. When a program dies, they are 'derezzed', broken up into their base particles and scattered, inactive and useless. Every program possesses an Identity Disc which is, more or less, the core of their being. Their base code can be accessed through it, alterations and repairs made, and it also records every memory or experience a program has. A program without a disc is considered a stray, vagrant or glitched. Anyone with access to another program's disc can exert considerable power over them. Even Users have discs, although theirs are considerably more complex than their digital counterparts. However, Quorra is no ordinary Basic program. She is an Isomorphic Algorithm or ISO, the last of her race left. Instead of being coded by the Creator, Kevin Flynn, ISOs manifested independently, without his input. He was thrilled with this example of evolution in motion, but his second-in-command, CLU, was not. Designed to create the perfect system, CLU saw the ISOs as a flaw. He staged a coup, infected their birthplace, the Sea of Simulation, with a virus that would prevent any more ISOs were being born, and then exterminated them all. He told the other Basic programs that they were a danger to the system, and coming from one in their Creator's image, they believed him. Quorra was the only one who managed to escape being derezzed, thanks to Flynn's intervention. He had created a new security program, Anon, who gave his life in order to save Quorra from CLU. However, after Anon was derezzed, Quorra and Flynn had no choice but to go into hiding to prevent CLU from learning that she was an ISO and had, in fact, escaped eradication, and to prevent him from gaining access to Flynn's disc. He intended to use it to leave the Grid and enter the real world to commit even more genocide against the 'imperfect' Users. The only way to leave through the Grid is via the Portal, which can only be opened from the outside, and those who go through it must be in possession of the Creator's disc, which enables it to be activated and carry the holder and whoever is with them through the Portal to be undigitized on the other side. In this way, it is possible to bring programs into the real world with a physical, flesh-and-blood body. When Flynn's son Sam found his way into the system from the outside, Quorra intercepted him and rescued him from CLU's clutches, taking him to his father and - she hoped - their destiny outside of the system. The Portal only stays open for eight hours, however, necessitating a fight-or-flight for both Flynn and Quorra to save Sam and the real world from CLU's machinations. Personality Strong and capable, Quorra hasn't survived the dangers of the Grid solely by luck. While bravery is often subjective, hers persists even in the darkest of times. Her optimism is something that can't be dampened - her very nature is to believe in change, to believe in hope, and not to give up. A certain amount of stubbornness leans her a somewhat contrary edge; in the face of adversity, she's more likely to meet it with a glare than to turn her back. Her determination has driven her to survive where a lesser program might have perished. Danger, or perceived danger, doesn't bother her; which isn't to say she doesn't feel fear - she does, but tries not to let it define her or control her actions. Stubbornness, impatience and impulsiveness, however, she finds hard to keep a rein on sometimes. She has spent many years waiting, and often craves action, sometimes to the point of recklessness. Fundamentally optimistic, Quorra prefers to see the good in people than to dwell on the bad, except when it's absolutely unavoidable. Her sense of humor is somewhat skewed, in that she can laugh at the most inappropriate of moments. Especially when it comes to the intricacies of the User world - she finds things funny that the average human wouldn't. She hasn't much of a sense of appropriateness when it comes to human society, although over time she has learned to control her mirth in more serious situations. During the time she spent with the Creator of the Grid, Kevin Flynn, he taught her much about the outside world - about art, literature, religion, philosophy. Of the latter, hers is often to charge in head-first and think about consequences later, although the study of altruism - of removing oneself from the equation - has been a continued subject of research for her. She understands the occasional necessity for inaction, although sometimes that necessity can frustrate her. She much prefers to act rather than wait, to get on her lightcycle and drive than to sit still and meditate. She is assertive, if not overtly aggressive, and is not afraid to take a risk or two if the need arises. However, over the cycles she has become more patient, more likely to think before she acts, but she has been known for the occasional impulsive decision. Although Quorra has lived for many cycles, as all of that time was spent in the digital world of the Grid and its surrounds, she still possesses a certain naivety about the outside world. She doesn't fully understand Users - humans - or their motivations, and it is one of her goals to someday learn what drives them, what defines them, what motivates them. Quorra has always wanted peace between her people and the Basic programs, even when it seemed that peace was unattainable. She still held onto her hopes and dreams, though, even when it seemed none of them would come to fruition. She believes in freedom, which has made her isolation all the more difficult. But she cares enough about Flynn and about Users to make their self-imposed exile more bearable - and it has given her an opportunity to learn things about Users she never would have otherwise. As an isomorphic algorithm that spawned independently in the Grid, Quorra was 'born' without a set function or directive, so she has basically had to make up things as she goes along. She believes strongly in justice, and in surpassing limits and fears and insecurities. The situation was such that she was not given much of a chance to prosper in the digital world before the ISOs became hunted, so she has spent much of her life on the run or hiding. As the last one left, she is a rare bird, one that lives in fear that her wings will be clipped. She has never enjoyed feeling trapped, although she is good at finding distractions to take her mind off a bad situation. And someday, she hopes to be truly free to discover and explore the world as well as her own capabilities. Abilities & Weaknesses Quorra's equipment-related abilities include 'circuits' that run the length of her armor, the brightness and steadiness of which reflects her physical state. If she is low on power or injured, her circuitry will dim and flicker; at full strength, it's a steady bright glow. She carries her identity disc on a holster on her back, which serves dual purposes as both a weapon and a means of accessing her code via a graphical interface that pops up when summoned. When used as a weapon, the outside rim of the disc lights up and becomes razor-sharp and searing hot. Only Quorra is immune to its damage, and when thrown, the disc will always return to her hand, much like a boomerang. She is extremely skilled in combat in this manner and is also proficient in hand-to-hand combat, adopting a mixed martial arts style. She also possesses two 'batons' - short, black sticks that resemble sword-hilts. One, when activated, shoots out a beam of light much like a lightsaber, which can burn and slice through most substances. The other baton contains her lightcycle. When unfolded in half, the cycle 'rezzes' or comes into being from the code stored within the baton, forming into a solid mass in mid-air within seconds, able to be ridden on most terrain. She is adept at wielding both; she fights as well with the sword-baton as she does with her disc, and at the same time, using them in a sort of sword-and-shield combination. In addition to being a talented driver, she can pilot light jets and an all-terrain light runner (similar to a Jeep or other off-road vehicle) with ease. Physically, Quorra is lithe, nimble and very fast when it comes to any kind of athletic or acrobatic activity - her acrobatic talents manifest in a style similar to Parkour; she can scale the tallest building or the most crowded urban cityscape at ground- or sky-level without breaking a sweat - on the Grid, at least. She can also survive falls that no regular human ever could. With Quorra, in canon instead of bleeding from her injuries, the injured body part would leak or shatter into pixels (square, crystal-like shapes that soon melt away). She can reboot to repair herself, however this can take a while depending on the extent of the damage to her systems. Repairs can also be achieved, and quicker, through editing the code in her identity disc. Quorra's DNA is digital and triple-stranded, and as she is a somewhat more 'evolved' form of life, she is immune to most kinds of disease and ailments that plague normal humans, but vulnerable to glitches and computer viruses. In terms of power limitations, Quorra could possess a slightly more 'humanized' body on Sacrosanct, in that superficial wounds will still produce pixel damage, but deeper wounds will draw blood, and she will need to eat, drink and sleep to replenish her energy each day, instead of going on indefinitely as she would on the Grid. She will not have to do so as much as a regular human, but these things will be far more necessary to her survival than they were previously. She will also definitely have to be a lot more careful about Parkouring off walls and rooftops, for fear a fall might break her semi-digital neck instead of shaving a few pixels off her. Quorra's lack of experience with the real User world is definitely one of her biggest liabilities. She has only a rudimentary grasp of social cues, and is prone to laughing at inappropriate moments, and sometimes finds it difficult to pick up on what a human might be thinking or feeling. Which isn't to say she's not empathic - she is, but the depth of her understanding of people is limited to what she has learned and observed from and with Flynn. She has been known to act on her impulses, however foolhardy, and even time has not completely tamed her reactive nature. Matters and people that lie close to her heart can trigger a strong reaction in her, and although she tends to charge in without prior forethought, she is usually quick enough, mentally and physically, to get herself out of it. Usually. Character Relationships ''Canon Kevin Flynn - Mentor, surrogate father, Creator. Quorra's respect and loyalty to him knows no bounds. He saved her, and she'll be forever grateful to him for that. Alan Bradley - Tron's User, the legendary Alan-One. Quorra respects him almost as much as Flynn, and that's saying something. CLU - System administrator. CLU wiped out every other Isomorphic Algorithm on the Grid. While she's learned to let the past go, that doesn't mean they'll be buddies any time soon - she doesn't just dislike him on principle. Jalen - Uncle ISO. Jalen was to be installed as co-system-administrator alongside Radia and CLU before the latter's coup, over a thousand cycles ago. Needless to say, Quorra never expected to see him again, but she's beyond glad he's here. Gem - Siren, Zuse's right-hand, betrayer. Gem's role in Sam's capture will not go forgotten, but Quorra holds Zuse responsible for her actions more than Gem herself. Zuse has always had a way of influencing people. Tron - Alan-One's legendary security program. Up until now Quorra thought he was derezzed. She still doesn't know the full story. Rinzler - CLU's right-hand program. Quorra doesn't know he once was Tron. Anon - Flynn's security monitoring program and Quorra's friend til the end of the Games and back. Ram - Flynn's friend and the first program in the old system who didn't try to kill him. It's nice for Quorra to meet another program who shares her enthusiasm about, well, everything. Dillinger Jr. - Son of the other ENCOM CEO. Not quite sure about him yet. ''On the Station'' Eleanor Lamb - A User that Quorra seems to have a lot of common ground with. Free Space TBGif'd See Also TBA